Byakuya's Weakness Part 2
by ToriBennet16
Summary: You have found out who the intruder is and you hear that Torasu had a confrontation with the intruder. Shortly after you get your new found information, she goes missing and you take it uopn yourself to find her. Not telling anyone, you venture out and rescue her just in time. However, do your reckless acts cost your relationship with her? Or do they save it?


Byakuya's Weakness

I do not own the characters, other than Torasu Akuma no Tenshi, in this fanfiction. This is a piece of fictional writing and is not based on any person's, dead or alive.

For copyright details email me at: Breyermcjoey

Chapter 1

(Byakuya's Perspective)

2 weeks after Torasu and I were sent to explore the outskirts of the Seireitei, we are called back to the department of Research and Development to view over our findings left behind by the intruder.

"Now that I have had a chance to look over all of the evidence you two collected, I can safely say that I know who the owner, of the hollowfication mask, is." States Mayuri Kurotsuchi; Captain of squad 12.

"Well?" Asks Torasu, hastily. Her training uniform shifting as she leans on a table next to her. "Who is it, Mayuri?"

"It belongs to the ex Captain of squad 5. Shinji Hirako. There was an incident that occurred a while back with Sosuke Aizen. Aizen conducted a bunch of hollowfication experiments on members of the 13 court guard squad. Aizen was never convicted of this heinous crime, but at a later date, the investigation was reopened upon his betrayal. Kisuke Urahara was convicted of running the experiments, however, when it came to locking him up someone came in and took him away; her name was Yuroichi Shihoin, Ex Captain of squad 2 and Commander of the Punishment Force. They were later discovered in the world of the living but were left to do their own thing. Now they run a little shop in Karakura where they handle resources for Soul Reapers sent to the world of the living,"

"Shinji Hirako? What could he be doing back in the Soul Society?" I ask, trying to believe the words coming out of Mayuri's mouth.

"I believe he is looking for someone here in the Soul Society."

"Who could he be looking for?" Inquires Torasu. "He could be looking for revenge? Maybe he believes that Aizen is still here?"

"Highly unlikely." I reply; looking at her with curiosity. "Why? Do you know something?"

Torasu looks away from us and hesitates before speaking. "I met him a month ago in the world of the living."

Her words draw a gasp from me and Mayuri. "What do you mean?" I breath.

"The Head Captain sent me to the world of the living to retrieve the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. When I arrived, I found Ichigo training with Shinji. I inquired as to what training he was doing with Ichigo but he didn't give me a straight answer. I had a vague idea what they were doing when I spotted a woman, by the name of Lisa, wearing a hollow mask, I was about to leave when Shinji grabbed me a pulled me aside. I didn't know what he was going to do until he..." She stops, a tear falling down her cheek and onto the floor.

At this moment I feel my blood start to boil. The thought of someone hurting Torasu makes me angry beyond belief.

As if sensing my anger, she turns around and looks at me; her eyes red from crying.

I turn toward Mayuri, a cold look on my face. "We need to find him right now."

Chapter 2

Upon my return from Squad 12's barracks, I take a detour and head towards Squad 5's barracks to see Torasu. During mine and Mayori's search through the surveillance footage collected from around the Soul Society, Torasu had left Mayuri's barracks; I debated going after her but I thought she would need some time alone. However, I am heading to her now because I am worried. Something inside me believes that Shinji is after her and I need to see that she is okay.

I reach her barracks and I notice that her lights aren't on. Please be sleeping, Torasu.

I open her door and immediately notice that something is wrong. "Torasu?" I shout; praying for an answer. When an answer didn't come I rush in and switch the light on. When the lights turn on, I see all of her stuff knocked over, like someone was in a struggle.

'Shit." I curse and then sprint out the room yelling at the top of my lungs. "Someone help!"

I hear footsteps coming towards me and then around the corner came Momo Hinamori and my lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

"Captain Kuchiki! What happened?" Asks Renji in a panic.

Barely able to breath I whisper, "Captain Akuma no Tenshi has gone missing."

"What!?" Screams Momo, and then rushes into Torasu's room.

"Captain?" Mutters Renji. Renji's the only one who knows about mine and Torasu's relationship. I have lost count of the amount of times that he has helped me and Torasu see each other.

"Renji." I reply. "I need to find her. Don't tell anyone, let me handle it. If we don't return within a week then you can tell the Head Captain everything. I know you have done a lot for me already, but please. This is the last thing I will ask of you."

"Captain, I don't mind helping you. I'm happy to see that you care so much for her. Take as long as you need. I will cover for you until I know that you won't ever return. You go find her."

At that moment the alarm sounds.

"Go now Captain. Don't worry, I'll handle this." Encourages Renji; him pushing me away from him.

"Thank you Renji." I nod at him. Before leaving, I glance around to see if anyone is looking and then I flash step to the forest outside the Seireitei; where me and Torasu found Shinji's mask. "Where are you Torasu?"

Chapter 3

(Torasu's Perspective)

Where am I? I was in my room when I felt someone grab me from behind. I struggled with them and then I felt my whole body go to sleep; my mind blacking out after that.

Regaining consciousness, I slowly open my eyes; my gaze met with a shocking sight.

"Hello Torasu." Greeted Shinji.

"Shinji?" I ask, my voice barely audible. "What is this?"

"Don't worry, you are perfectly safe. I will protect you." Whispers Shinji, running his fingers down the length of my body.

I jerk away but my movement is stopped by restraints holding my arms and legs in place.

Shinji laughs in the back of his throat, "You shouldn't be so afraid of me, my dear. I'm not your enemy."

"Yes you are." I spit at him.

"Hmm. I think I preferred you whilst you were sleeping."

"What did you do to me?"

"I only did the same thing that I did when we met in the world of the living." He mentions, casually.

"You are sick." I murmur, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"There is no need to be like that. I know you liked it. If you didn't you would have told me."

"I did tell you. What part of 'get your hands off me' or 'please stop' don't you understand?"

"You said all that? Well, I must have missed it." He grins manically and strokes my hair. His fingers grip onto my hair tightly and I hiss in pain, as he runs his other hand up the inside of my leg.

"Please don't." I beg. "Someone help me!"

"Shh. No one can hear you." Shinji says; trying to soothe me.

"Please help me! Byakuya!"

"I said be quiet!" Shinji yells at me. Slapping me in the face.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Someone growls from the other side of the cave.

I look over Shinji's shoulder and that's when I see him. The only man I will ever love.

Byakuya.

Chapter 4

(Byakuya's Perspective)

I stand there frozen on the spot. My anger welling up inside me when I see Torasu restrained to the roof of the cave.

I had been searching for 3 days trying to find Torasu. I traced her spiritual pressure back to this cave, however, it wasn't that easy because someone had tried to cover it up; one minute her spiritual pressure was there, then next it wasn't.

When I spotted this cave, I instantly knew that this is where she was being kept, and my instincts were right.

"Oh my. Look what we have here." Squealed Shinji. God I want to punch him in that smug little face of his. "Torasu. It's your one and only true love."

"Byakuya?" Asks Torasu.

"Don't worry. I will get you out of here. I promise." I reply; my attention returning to Shinji. "You shouldn't have touched her. I would kill you for what you have done, Shinji, but the Head Captain needs you alive. I am sure Mayuri Kurotsuchi would love to run some experiments on you as well."

"Oh really? Well I am sorry to be rude, but I am going to have to give that a miss. You see, I don't like Mayuri so I don't think we would get along very well."

"You think I care for your petty excuses?"

"Of course not, now if you'll excuse me." Says Shinji. Before he could go anywhere I pull out my Zanpakto.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." I chant, my sword breaking down into graceful cherry blossom petals and heading towards Shinji. Before he could react, one of them slices across his face; drawing out a trickle of blood.

He puts his hand up to his face. "You will pay for this!" He screams.

Without Shinji realising it, I had sent Senbonzakura in Torasu's direction to cut her free. Torasu very quietly sneaks up on Shinji and then punches him on the side of the head. His eyes roll back and he falls to the floor.

Looking up at me, Torasu bursts into tears.

I run over to her and wrap my arms around her, never wanting to let go again. "Its okay. I'm here for you now, and I will never let you go again."

'Thank you Byakuya."

We stay in each other's arms for a while before we head back to the Soul Society; dragging Shinji along with us.

Chapter 5

(Byakuya's Perspective)

"Are you alright?" I ask; Torasu on her bed facing the wall.

"I've had worse." She replies in a monotone voice. She has been like this for a couple of days now. I mean, I don't blame her, I just wish she would talk to me.

Moving from my position on the side of the bed, I lay behind Torasu; wrapping my arms around her, hoping to give her some form of comfort. She turns over so that she is facing me and then she muzzles her face in my chest.

"I love you Torasu." I whisper, gently.

"I love you too, Byakuya." She replies, her eyes sparkling when she looks up at me. All she needed was some love. Why didn't I think of that before?

I lean down and plant a kiss on Torasu's lips and then roll her onto her back; me positioned between her legs. She starts to undo my shirt as I start to take off her trousers. Soon, we are both fully naked, under the covers, making out. I move my lips to her neck and start to suck on her skin; Torasu moaning at the feeling of my tongue gliding along her. Still sucking her neck, I push into her, causing our breaths to catch in our throats. To minimise the sound we make, I move back to her mouth; muffling our moans as I push in and out of her. Her hips meeting my every stroke with agonising pleasure.

Nearing my breaking point, I pump in and out, faster. Torasu digging her nails into my back, causing a moan from the back of my throat. Slamming into her once more, we both cum at the same time; the journey down from ecstasy causing us to shudder in each other's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came a great booming voice from the entrance to Torasu's bedroom. In shock we both jump up and cover ourselves; looking in the direction the voice came from.

"Head Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! What are you doing here?" Asked Torasu in a concerned voice.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10. "We heard that Captain Kuchiki had returned so we came to question him on his unknown whereabouts. When we realised he wasn't at the Kuchiki mansion or his squad's barracks, we had to search the rest of the Soul Society for him. Then we gathered up a report that claims you were seen handing Shinji Hirako, the suspect who entered the Soul Society, over to the Department of Research and Development. Then it said that you were spotted carrying Captain Akuma no Tenshi to her room where upon you were found having intercourse with her."

"Please." I beg. "I went to go and rescue Captain Akuma no Tenshi from the suspect."

"That give you no right to have sex with her!" Yells Captain Hitsugaya.

I gasp at his comment. "Captain. Are you jealous?"

"I..." He starts, but then he trails off and looks away.

"That's enough, the lot of you." Booms the Head Captain. "Captain Kuchiki. Do you love this woman?"

"With all my heart Sir." I reply instantly.

"Captain Akuma no Tenshi. Do you love this man?"

"I do Sir." She replies, a blush creeping up on her face.

"And have you had any outbursts since you have been with him, recently?"

"No Sir, I haven't"

"Alright then. I wish you both the best of luck in your relationship. However, Captain Kuchiki, next time please inform someone of your whereabouts so that we may send the punishment squad to assist you." The Head Captain says, before leaving.

"Yes Sir. Forgive me." I say; happiness making me appear giddy. Remembering that Toshiro is still there, I hastily return back to my usual cold expression.

"Since I can't be with Torasu, can you promise me something?" Mutters Toshiro.

His question takes me by complete surprise. "What may that promise be?"

"Protect her with your life. Treat her like she is the only woman in the whole universe. Never take her love for granted, for if you do I will take her from you and I will protect her from the people who hurt her the most in the world. Never make her feel worthless, for she deserves so much more than that. Do I make myself clear." Toshiro's hard exterior more intimidating than I imagined it would be.

"I promise." I say, grinning to myself.

"Good." He replies; leaving the room, swiftly, afterwards.

I turn back to Torasu and notice the sparkle in her eyes has intensified. I lie down with her and wrap her up in my arms; protecting her from the world around us. Caring for her with every ounce of my being and showering her with all the love that I have for her, in my heart.

I will never hurt you. I silently promise.

Because I love you.


End file.
